


She was Right

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-War, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-30
Updated: 2009-06-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry tries to comfort a suddenly Hermione-less Ron and ends up revealing more than he mean to reveal.





	She was Right

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/harry_and_ron/profile)[**harry_and_ron**](http://community.livejournal.com/harry_and_ron/)  anonymous ficlet challenge 
> 
> Harry/Ron, mentions of Hermione/Ron

" _Gone_? Did she give you a _reason_ , at least?"

Ron shrugged, taking another pull of whiskey. "Of course she did."

He didn't _look_ devastated, but maybe it hadn't sunk in quite yet. At least they hadn't got married, though Harry felt like his parents were getting divorced. " _And_?"

"What I always expected."

"What?"

Ron snorted. "Can't make her happy. She deserves more. I always was too thick to see what was right in front of my nose. Blah, blah..."

Harry fumed. "That... _bitch_. I don't fucking believe her. She's so damned clever, but she's the one who's blind, deaf and dumb, if she couldn't see _you_ , you're-"

That got Ron's attention away from his bottle, anyway. He turned to Harry, apparently... _amused_? "I'm what?"

"Well, you're just...you're all right. Brilliant. Perfect. I mean, I know you're a right slob sometimes, and you couldn't care less about the mysteries of the universe or any of her nattering and you tend to say whatever pops into your head, but..."

There went that eyebrow again. Apparently Ron had picked it up from his girlfriend.

_Ex-girlfriend._

Flustered, Harry pressed on. "But--you're brave and loyal and _brilliant_ \--I mean really, has she _ever_ beat you at chess? All right, maybe you fought a lot, but you gave it everything, nobody will ever love her like you do--did, it was nearly painful to watch sometimes, and you killed yourself to finish Auror Training even though you were still helping George, but she was never home anyway, it was obvious to anyone that she got way more excited about her stupid research than you and... _What_?"

Ron smiled incredulously. "She was _right_."

"Wrong. I thought we'd got past this this ages ago. Enough selling yourself short, Ron. I've known for ages, I'm alright without her, but without you..."

"She was fucking right," Ron repeated, and was out of his seat before Harry could blink.

"Er...Ron? Personal space?"

"Couldn't see past the end of my nose," Ron muttered, and stepped even closer. "Nor, apparently, can you."

"Ron?" Harry whimpered. Something in Ron's eyes was making him very, very nervous. "What're you doing?"

"Kissing you. And after I do that-- _a lot_ \--I'm going to take you upstairs and fuck you senseless and if I'm right--and I'm _nearly_ positive I am--you're going to bloody well love it. And after I'm done I'm going to send Hermione flowers."


End file.
